thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
ObsidiusFan
'' "I am a Genius! Geniuses don´t need MEDICINE!"'' ''-Gary Smith (ObsidiusFan´s favorite Quote)'' Julián F. L (aka: ObsidiusFan) ObsidiusFan is a countdown maker in Youtube born in Argentina on March 12th of 1996. He has been playing videogames since he was a kid. A Fan of the Godzilla Series, Julián´s nickname is based after a monster exclusive to the game Godzilla:Unleashed. Althought the character itself isn´t very impressive, when he saw it for the 1st time he liked it so much he decided to use it as his username on Youtube, without knowing that, years later, that was how everybody on the internet was gonna call him. Ex-Family Member As of March 2013, ObsidiusFan decided to leave The Gaming Family because he wanted to continue with his own personal Countdown Career but he was also tired of the awful relationship between the members and constant stupid arguements that he saw on Skype. He is still friends with most of the members. History as a Countdown Maker After being inspired by amazing countdown artists like Autarch of Flame, Joshscorcher, Fawful´s Minion and ESPECIALLY Green Scorpion, he decided to started making his own countdowns. The main reason he wanted to join the community was so he could make 2 countdowns nobody ever did: Top 16 Shadow of the Colossus Bosses and Top 10 Crash Bandicoot Bosses. On May of 2012, he uploaded a text countdown called Top 10 Music Tracks from the Pokékon Series, which obviously didn´t got much attention. Later he made his 1st vocal video "Top 15 Shadow of the Colossus Battles". Althought it helped him to became known, the list itself was shit (Edited with Movie Maker, Awful Scripting, and having the lines recorded with a CELL PHONE!) One of Julián´s Inspirations, MaverickHunterZero75, was a big Crash Fan like him, so he told him he was making a Top 10 Crash Bandicoot Bosses. Benjamin gave him full support. Once the list was released (althought it was as shitty as Top 15 SOTC Bosses) The One Winged Angel Gave him his support to inspire him to continue making countdowns. After another "Decent" Countdown (Top 10 Nintendo Franchises) Julián decided to audition for Itionobo2´s Top 15 SNES Games. Of Course he didn´t get it, but he made a friend that day. Jacob (aka The Fighting Pigeon) recommended him a new Video Editor: Video Pad Editor. Which came as very handy to Julián, who befriended Jacob very quickly. However, Julián was still having a problem. Althought his new Editor was good, he kept using Hypercam to record footage instead of using a Youtube Downloader like everybody else. His Top 10 Crash Bandicoot Games was very good and made him very popular, with comments from big Youtubers like QuartrGuy and JrGamer27. After more decent countdowns recorded with Hypercam (Top 5 Underrated Games, Top 10 Monsters from Godzilla Movies, Top 10 Moments from Pokémon Games), Julián decided to switch to Movier and buy a new microphone so his countdowns were better. He remade his 2 1st countdowns and became some of his most succesful videos: Top 16 Shadow of the Colossus Bosses and Top 10 Crash Bandicoot Bosses. Later he got 100 subscribers and started to make more and more friends on Youtube, including Doggielover10234, nintendocountdown and TheOblivion7431. On Halloween 2012, he came up for an original idea: Top 10 Ghost-Type Pokémon. He didn´t expected it but that countdown became very popular amongst the comunity, to the point Greenscorpion64 (His main inspiration) subbed to him. In a few days he went from 100 subs to almost 200. When he reached 200 subs, he made a Contest: "Top 10 Playstation 2 Games". 20 people auditioned for it, and in February 2013 he announced the 9 lucky winners. The countdown itself is on the works right now. Of course, over time ObsidiusFan´s popularity grew and grew to the point he acquired many fans & friends. Even some people said "they were inspirated by Julián to make countdowns". On December of 2012, he made his 1st Vs. Rant to celebrate 300 subs and Christmas: Godzilla: Save the Earth vs. War of the Monsters. His Top 10 Disney Worlds in Kingdom Hearts list was deleted by Youtube and he had to reupload it in January of 2013. That month he uploaded a countdown of his 10 Favourite Videogames. Right now he reached 500 subscribers with his Top 10 Pokémon Black & White 1/2 Bosses Countdown, and he is making a Top 10 ObsidiusFan Countdown which is being voted by his fans. Personality During his entire life, Julián has been very friendly, and thats what lead him to make multiple friends over Youtube. However his countdowns are different. He likes to sound very energetic and loves to add Tons of Humour on them. Sometimes his humour can be somewhat disgusting so it´s not for everyone, but its all just for the laughs. He hardly ever becomes angry and/or sad and has always been very optimistic and positive. He has a funny accent most of his subscribers like. Taste in VideoGames Julián always loved all kinds of Different VIdeo Game Genres. These are some of his Favourite Games/Game Series. If you like them then go and watch his videos! You will not regret it! '-Pokémon' '-Kingdom Hearts ' '-Mario' '-The Legend of Zelda' '-Metal Gear Solid' '-Kirby' '-Super Smash Bros' '-Crash Bandicoot' '-And More!' '-He Hates Minecraft and Journey ' Obsession with Cynthia Our Argentine Friend always had a soft spot for female blondes, if they are either fictional or real. On December of 2012, he published his Top 15 Favourite Final Bosses. The #8 spot was for Cynthia in Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. At the end of the segment he mentioned how "Hot" the character was. That little joke became popular amongst his subscribers. Later on January of 2013 he used a similar joke on his Top 10 Pokémon Black & White 1/2 Boss Battles. While talking about the Bonus Battle against Cynthia, he mentioned how you fight her during Summer and imagined how she would look in a sexy Bikini. His subscribers loved that joke so much he decided it was going to become his running gag. Countdowns Made by Him -'Top 16 Shadow of the Colossus Bosses' '-Top 10 Crash Bandicoot Games' '-Top 10 Crash Bandicoot Bosses' '-Top 5 Underrated Games' '-Top 10 Moments in Pokémon Games' '-Top 10 Favourite Boss Battles' '-Top 10 Ghost-Type Pokémon' '-Top 5 Unreleased Games' '-Top 15 Favourite Final Bosses' '-Top 10 Favourite Videogames' '-Top 10 Pokémon Black & White 1/2 Boss Battles' ' ' What the other members of the Family Think of him "I fucking hate him"-ObsidiusFan Latino accent. Taste of franchises and comedians. Original countdowns. You're the man, compadré! -nifinland "¡Por fin! ¡Una persona de Argentina! Él es muy simpatico, muy cómico, y nunca deja de somprenderme.-Riley, the WaterWaka "YOU BETTER NOT FAP WITH OUT M...I mean Venasaur" -DarkMattersMinion "You sir, are an extremely underrated countdown artist! Your countdowns are amazingly edited, scripted, and you have some very well-thought-out opinions (even if I do disagree with a few of them *coughcoughShadowoftheColossuscoughcough*). Keep up the good work, Julian!" ~MaverickHunterZero75 "Mi no hablar spanish very well xD. Anyway, this guy does have great countdowns, even with that odd accent of his, you will get a smile from watching one of his videos. Also, PLAY RATCHET & CLANK AND SLY COOPER!"- JrGamer27 "You sexy beast..." -The Black Rose Trivia *His favorite Countdowns on Youtube are Top 10 Saddest Moments in VideoGames by Autarch of Flame and Joshscorcher and Top 100 Favorite Pokémon by Fawful´s Minion *He has as pet dog. A female schnauser named "Lola" *His Favorite TV Show of All Time is "The Simpsons" (Matt Groening said Argentina was the Country who had more Simpsons Fans and he is right!") *His Favorite Movie of all Time is the original Godzilla (1954) *His Favorite Video Game Music Track is "Simple and Clean" (Orchestrated) from the Kingdom Hearts Series *His Most Hated Video Game Character is Riku Replica from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *He is a Brony and his Favorite Main Six Pony is Pinkie Pie *His Favourite Color is Red *He loves Jontron and Egoraptor but hates Game Grumps with a Burning Passion *His Favorite Videogame of all Time is Pokémon Black & White both 1 and 2 *He think Journey and Minecraft are incredibly Overrated *His #1 Underrated Pokémon is Girafarig while his #1 Overrated Pokémon is Darkrai (How is that people like that bland and boring Ghost so much?) *His Favorite Pokémon of all time is Garchomp, with Charizard and Samurott as runner-ups *As much as he loves his work, he cannot stand Supperflipper *As much as he loves Cynthia, his Videogame Crush is Bianca from Pokémon *His berserk button? Homestuck. *Also he's a borderline sex offender LOL * Category:Countdown Makers Category:South Americans Category:Bronies Category:Ex-members Category:Dat Page